Mischievous Meo
by Meoata
Summary: A series of one-shots that revolves around two people that manipulate others for their personal gain. They're not heartless, just dirty. Meo's P.O.V Warning: OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Despite the fact that this is a bunch of one-shots, this is the prologue. And I will say one thing: I _hate_ OC stories. Unless it involved a male dating another male. Then I'm good.**

* * *

"Ouch!" A male voice whispered as he felt his toe hit something.

"Are you all right, Meo?" A female whispered.

"I'll be fine, Natty. Let's just hurry up before he wakes up."

It was midnight. Meoata and Natty snuck into D.E.I late at night for a master plan, but they needed one of Doofenshmirtz's scrapped inators for this. The two held flashlights to search for this machine.

"Are you sure it's here? I mean, it was destroyed a while ago."

"He could've created another one as a memento or put the blueprints somewhere. If he didn't create the memento, we could steal the blueprints, steal the parts, and you know the- shitsnackin' crackers." Meo shined the flashlight at the machine with awe. Doofenshmirtz really created another inator. "I was right!" Meo almost squealed in excitement for two reasons. One, he was right. Two, this was going to happen.

The two walked towards the machine with Natty playing with the control panels and with Meo standing in front of it, ready for what was going to go down go down.

"Are you ready, Meo?" Natty had her fingers on the fire button. Meo smiled.

"Fire away." Natty pushed the button and with one small sound, the beam fired and made contact with Meoata. The body appeared to disintegrate into nothing but a pile of clothes and steam.

"Meo?" Natty sounded worried. Did something go wrong?

"Ugh…" A strained groan came from the pile, Meo's groan. "I'm all right." Natty walked to the clothes.

"It worked?"

"Of course it did." Meo giggled from underneath the clothes. "It's Doofenshmirtz's creation."

"Can I at least see you?" The bulge in the pile moved a bit.

"Sorry, Natty." The bulge moved to reveal a small brown furred platypus with a large afro. Meo's new form looked so adorable to Natty, she sported a large, uncontrollable grin. Meo smiled back at her.

"Do I look that cute?" Meo squeaked in surprise as Natty scooped him up in her arms. He giggled when his shock died down.

"I just want to eat you up." She started petting the platypus' afro.

"This is perfect." Meo couldn't stop smiling. "With this our plan's in motion, and- Whoa!" The hand petting Meo's afro went lower to the "unmentionable" area between his legs, petting it. "Aubergine! Aubergine! Bad touch!" The hand retracted like it touched something hot. "I know I'm cute and you want to see what I look like down there, but don't forget, we're on a mission and I like men."

"Sorry, Meo." Natty apologized.

"You're fine don't worry. Do you have the supplies?" Natty giggled.

"Of course." The hand that molested the former human dug into her pockets, taking out a few tiny cameras and some bottles.

"Put them in my afro please." She did as told and stuffed the cameras in with ease. "This will be the greatest gay pornography in existence. The males of Danville shall go down on each other by the end of the week." Evil grins were being sported. "Time to hunt."


	2. Phineas and Ferb

**A/N: Hellooooooooo... And welcome to the longly awaited chapter of Mischievous Meo. It took longer than expected and it was driving me crazy, plus the things I had to do at school. My sweat, tears, blood, and other bodily fluids, EVERY bodily fluid was put into this. Kidding. Well. Enjoy. P.S I really hope Meo doesn't appear to be a Gary-Stu. I've seen the fanfics like My Immortal and I'm afraid of being that stupid. And one more thing: I think this is the best I've got for this story, so don't expect anything better. You can P.M requests, I'm up for anything that involves one to many males. Now enjoy.**

* * *

"Can you read me?" Meo the platypus walked on all fours on an empty sidewalk of a suburban area. He spoke into a microphone, hidden underneath his amber fur. It served as a communications device to the two.

"Loud and clear." A bullet in his ear with Natty's voice replied with enthusiasm.

"Good." Meo said with a smile. "Now to find Phineas and Ferb's house. How's everything on your end?"

"Perry's making out with Doofenshmirtz now. They look like they're fighting, it's funny." Natty decided to stay hidden at D.E.I to observe Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Perry.

"I wish I could see." The two giggled.

"Don't worry I'm recording it. Oh my god, he's taking his clothes off!" Meo giggled as Natty moaned slightly. "Work it, platy, work it!" She sounded like a peeping tom that hides in the girl's locker room of a high school.

"Don't describe it to me. I can't get horny before I meet the boys." D.E.I was bugged so Eli could hear everything that was going on in the building from the daily fight to the daily sex in his bullet.

"Oh… Perry." Meo could hear Doofenshmirtz moan in sexual bliss from the bullet in his ear. "Oh wow."

"Oh crap, Natty, please mute that." Meo moaned. He could feel his loins stir from the sexual noises the two were making.

"Sorry." Almost instantly, the sexual noises stopped. "I've disconnected the connection from the other mics to your earpiece. Is that better?" Meo sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Natty. It's good for now." Meo grinned. "Turn it back on when I tell you to. I've got to hear that some time later." Meo felt his body relax slowly as he walked, looking left and right for the house. Where did they live? It was only when he got a good look at a towering structure that seemed to be impossible to make, he knew where they were. I'm close! Meo thought in determination with a grin. Time to destroy some innocence.

"You're such a perv." Natty said with a giggle.

"Says the one who stayed behind only to watch a platypus and a man have sex numerous times." The two laughed as Meo walked towards the direction of the "beacon."

It didn't take long for Meoata to arrive at his destination. It didn't felt like it anyway, the two talked a lot. Despite Meo's request, Natty gave him updates on what the teal platypus and the man did. Mostly because Meo was so curious about what the two were doing, he felt that he had to know and asked for it. She just told him he already left as Meo saw the family car park in the driveway and the large structure in the backyard disappear without a trace. It was almost like it was timed perfectly. It kinda freaked him out.

"Made it to the house. I'll update you when I get inside." Meo said to his mic. He recited the house's address. "Place the stuff at the dead drop when I tell you, okay? I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Meo walked casually around the driveway, like a directionless animal, before Linda and Lawrence noticed the brown furred creature.

"A platypus." Lawrence's British accent almost made Meo melt as the man picked him up.

"You know, we only have Perry in the house. He could use a friend and Phineas and Ferb could use another playmate." Linda listed more pros of having Meo in the house. That was easier than he expected. Despite all the cons he could think of on having another pet in the home, he didn't hear one.

He was carried to the backyard where he saw a smiling Phineas, an expressionless Ferb, the teal platypus that appeared to be mindless, and the frantic Candace that spewed nothing but gibberish to the apathetic ear about an "imaginary" invention.

"What'cha got there, dad." Phineas' cute voice almost made Meo smile. He mentally begged for the cuteness to stop before he blew his cover with a huge smile.

"We found this little guy wandering around the driveway and we thought you'd like another platypus." Lawrence placed Meo on the ground in front of the boys. He felt that he was so close to holy creatures, he'd die from excitement.

"Aw… A friend for Perry." Apparently, Meo made Phineas melt with cuteness. Be strong! Meo screamed to himself. Don't fail this! He adored his targets too much. Perry and Meo faced each other as Phineas and Ferb pet the two. "Look at that awesome afro on him." Meo made a pleasant platypus noise that matched Perry's. It amazed him. He didn't think he could do it. He tried many times as a human. "It looks like a Jewish afro. What should we call him?"

"I think we should call him Levi. It's Hebrew for 'unity.'" Ferb said to Phineas.

"That's a good name. I like it. Levi…" Phineas liked the sound of the name.

Perry and Meo looked at each other. It was clear Perry didn't like Meo for domination reasons. Meo wasn't affected. I know who you really are. Meo thought with a small grin forming on his face.

Meo's heightened senses could detect the smell of sex coming from Perry. He reeked of thick passionate musk, making Meo feel pretty lightheaded. He walked over to Perry and sniffed him, pretending that he was just trying to get familiar to the scent of the other platypus but only wanted to smell the body that attracted him like Axe. Perry was nervous because even he knew what he smelled like, but he didn't want to show any signs of nervousness around the boys so he smelled Meo back. There was something off about Meo's scent that Perry couldn't understand.

"Aw… They're going to be best friends." Phineas said with a smile

"Who wants snacks?" It was expected. Phineas and Ferb stood up, each of them carrying either Meo or Perry before everyone walked inside.

"You're gonna love it here, Levi." Phineas said to the platypus with the afro.

Three minutes here and I love every single minute.

Linda giggled at her son's adorable attitude towards the new pet as they entered the kitchen.

Everyone sat at the table as they were fed crackers with cheese and pepperoni. Meo and Perry were on the floor. Meo didn't have a pet dish yet, so Linda used a small Tupperware container as his dish. Linda wrote "Levi" on the side with a black sharpie before Lawrence filled the bowls up with the pet food. Perry's and Meo's bowls were set in front of the two platypuses and Perry didn't hesitate to dig in. Meo, however, didn't budge. Thankfully, no one noticed as the humans sat at the table.

Perry, however, eyed Meo with slight suspicion. Meo hesitated because he knew what was in the food. The stare made Meo realize he was looking suspicious without digging in. I've done worse. He reassured himself before he moved his bill to the food, opening his mouth. He silently prayed to gods as he forced himself to lick the top of the pile of food.

It didn't taste bad. Hell, it tasted great. Meo practically dove in his food as he gobbled it up quickly. Thank crap the machine altered his taste buds. Or did it really taste good regardless? Either way, he licked the Tupperware clean. He passed Perry's suspicion check. For now.

Meo was unable to check in on Natty as hours passed. He couldn't get time to himself since he was a new pet and they were usually watched constantly. So far, he's behaved like a domestic animal, just standing there with Perry doing nothing. It was now bedtime. Phineas and Ferb arranged a schedule where every night they'd cuddle a different platypus. They made sure Meo went to the bathroom in the litter box, which was very awkward with him. It took him a while to start, feeling eyes watch him and hearing encouraging words to go. It didn't help that the boys observed his private areas, but he finally released his bodily waste onto the sand like substance underneath his paws. He wanted to cry at that moment, more than anything in the world as he felt tears of mortification well up in his eyes.

Phineas decided that he should cuddle Meo on the first night. The brown furred platypus mentally danced in ecstasy as he was picked up from the floor, by Phineas, in front of the litter box and was carried upstairs. As the door opened to the shared bedroom, Meo thought he was on holy ground as he was carried to Phineas' bed. Phineas and Ferb opened their drawers, taking out their sleepwear before they hid beside their beds, away from sight as they changed.

After a few seconds of waiting, Meo walked over to the side of the bed where Phineas changed. He knew it was wrong, but he was so curious. He looked down to see the boy on the carpet, just pulling off his underwear. He was completely nude from head to toe. Despite the emotionless look on his face, Meo was internally screaming at himself in joy and in anger for looking at the beautiful body underneath, his face was burning up as he looked up and down the boy's creamy skin, adorable tuff of ruby red pubic hair, and his limp member. His mind wandered to forbidden territories where he was doing things, unholy things, to the sweet, innocent boy.

Don't get an erection! For the love of crap don't get an erection! Despite his internal screams, he could feel his groin come to life, slowly hardening at the sight. Phineas looked up at the brown platypus. Meo thank shit that Phineas couldn't see.

"Oh hey, Levi." Phineas smiled at the platypus that just stood there. "You're such a cute little guy."

Meo made the platypus noise. It meant nothing to anyone, but to him it was, "Stop staring at the boy!" He turned around and walked to the center of the bed where he lied down on his stomach to conceal the erection between his hind legs.

Think about something else! Think about something else! Think about- Am I leaking!? The fact that Meo's member was pressed against the bed sheets did not help his erection die down. The contact to the soft, fluffy sheets only made it worse, but not to the point where he's humping the daylights out of it. He only thrust against the sheets once before he screamed at himself again to cease. It was weird that Perry didn't notice. He was staring at him the whole time.

Phineas and Ferb rose up from their blind spots in- what Meo perceives as- sexy sleepwear. They wore soft pyjamas that matched their hair colour with Phineas in red and Ferb in green. Phineas walked in front of Meo's field of vision before he pulled the blankets up and crawled into bed with Meo. Meo gasped as arms wrapped around his chest. He blushed as he could feel the boy's arms, the softness of the pyjama shirt, on his chest.

"Goodnight, Ferb. Goodnight, Perry. And goodnight, little Levi." Phineas kissed the new pet on the back of the head. Meo almost squeaked, nervous about his body being discovered before the lights turned off by the sound of Ferb's clapping. Now the only light that was in the room was the moonlight that shined from the window Phineas and Meo were facing.

Phineas fell asleep quickly, his breathing was soft and he felt warm to Meo. Since he wasn't facing the others, he started to look nervous, completely breaking the disguise. This was too much for him. He looked down on his body at his erect pink cock he could see because of the light. As he predicted, the moist tip of his cock was covered in pre. The boy's contact, his closeness, made his member leak more pre without it being touched. He almost whimpered. He needed to come. He needed to be touched. But he knew how wrong it would be.

A devil and an angel were on his shoulders at that moment.

"The boy's asleep. They're all asleep." Said the devil. "Isn't he a beautiful creature of innocence? Oh. Idea." The devil grinned, moving his body to the platypus' ear. "You should have one of Phineas' hands touch your cock. Have him stroke you until you come. He won't know." Meo silently gasped. His member twitched at his devil's words.

"No, Meo!" The angel said. "You wouldn't do this! You can't!"

"And yet, your mission here is to have Phineas and Ferb have sex. This isn't different."

"We aren't here to throw all of this to Phineas so quickly. What if he wakes up? We don't want him to hate us." Meo loved and desired the boy equally. He knew he had no choice but to suppress his desires. The soft, loving, innocent embrace made it hard for him to swallow up his desires.

"You all right there, Meo?" Meo gasped as he heard Natty's voice in his earpiece.

"Natty? Where are you?" He whispered into his mic. He was afraid of waking everyone up so he had to whisper.

"I'm up in the tree, watching you." Meo's eyes widened. That's not good. "You have a cute little cock. It looks like it's gonna burst." Natty giggled at Meo as he tried to cover himself. Phineas' arms made it impossible for Meo to reach down to his groin. He gave up after 2 seconds.

"It's because I am. I saw Phineas naked and devils are talking to me. I'm going crazy here."

"Oh really? What are the devils saying?" Meo gasped as the devil spoke again.

"Oh my shit… I can't." Meo blushed. His devil, his own thoughts, went to a very unholy place.

"What is he saying?"

"He wants me to rub Phineas' member with my foot until he's erect. I ca-" Meo gasped as he felt something behind him throb to life. He instantly remembered a fact that males get an average of five erections as they sleep. He can feel the warmth, the hardness, and the soft texture of Phineas' clothed penis press between his legs. Tears of mortified pain and joy started to fall out of his eyes and he looked down to his erection covered in pre come with more leaking out. Some divine force was really testing him. He needed to get out of there.

"Are you okay?" Natty finally said after a short silence.

"I can feel his penis press against the spot between my ass and my balls. My faith is being tested. Help me." Normally they'd laugh at this, but Meo was so nervous and so aroused he couldn't keep his emotions in check. He was panting loud enough for Natty to hear.

"Meo…" Natty sounded worried. She had every reason to. Meo's little heart was about to explode in his chest and his penis was almost violently twitching in arousal. This was his breaking point. The little devil in his head won as Meo adjusted himself so his pucker underneath his tail was resting on Phineas' dick. He heard the boy moan softly as he was held tighter. It felt so good to them, Meo couldn't help but spread his legs, giving the sleeping boy better access to his entrance. It was clear he can't penetrate, but he needed a taste of the forbidden fruit behind him.

Meo turned his head to the boy. "… Take me." He whispered. He practically begged for the boy to fill him. He wanted to feel Phineas inside him as he wiggled his hips, giving the boy pleasure. Phineas moaned as he thrust his pelvis against the platypus' anus, making Meo moan in surprised pleasure.

"Meo." He heard Natty say. She sounded very worried.

"Oh… Ferb." Phineas said. Those beautiful moans were as seductive as a Greek siren's song. Meo needed to come. He needed to get out of there before he lost control on the boy, but he was stuck. He could either push himself upward and cover Phineas' arm in pre come or move down and feel his dick press against him harder than it already has. It was better to take the latter as he slid out from Phineas' arms. He bit his bill to stifle a moan as he felt the boy's cock press against him more. He ran out on all fours as fast as he could into the bathroom where he closed the door and climbed up the toilet and sink to turn on the lights.

"I'm sorry, Natty. I needed to get out of there." Meo looked down at his member. So much pre come and his pink was still violently twitching in need. It begged to be touched. It needed to be touched.

He just realized Phineas moaned Ferb's name. Was Phineas attracted to Ferb? Did he desire his own step-brother? Was his budding sexuality revolving around his other half? The boy who's side he's never left? This job was going to be easier than he thought.

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to?"

"I have no choice. If I don't… If I stayed there any longer… I don't know what I would've done."

"Before you do, can you do one thing for me?" Meo was confused. What would she want him to do at a time like this?

"What do you need?"

"Can you videotape yourself?" The request was shocking.

"Wait…" Did she just say that?

"I'm sorry if it sounds stupid."

"No, no, anything for you, really." He looked at the reflection of himself from the sink. He did look really cute, and the boner made him look cuter in an odd molestable way. Oh yeah, I'd totally tap that and drink me up like a keg of beer. He thought. He jumped off the sink before he dug into his afro, taking out one of the many cameras in his hair. Since it could stick on any surface, he placed it on the bathtub, setting it to record. He stood back to the closed door, pressing his back against the wood and spreading his legs so the camera could videotape his member and brown orbs could be seen clearly.

He looked at his pink member. It looked so juicy, so erotically cute. He grinned as he remembered he's an animal and they have a special skill humans don't have.

"Tell me you can see me right now." Meo said. Natty had a small device where she can see what is recorded from the many cameras.

"I can. Why?" Meo looked at the camera.

"I know you'll enjoy this." His face then dove into his member, engulfing his whole pink length in his bill with avarice.

"Holy shit!" Natty was surprised. Meo almost grinned as his head bobbed up and down his length, his tongue stroking every inch, taking every last drop of pre come, swallowing it. He moaned around his own hard warmth that filled his mouth as he sucked more and more, drinking the pre.

He fantasized about doing things to Phineas. The bathroom was the only place where he can think about him freely with no consequence. The platypus' body shivered in pleasure as he could hear Phineas' voice beg for more and feel his member in his mouth. The innocent boy in his mind drove him wild. He thought about what would happen if he followed his devils in the bedroom. He'd force the boy's hand to stroke him until he stained the bed sheets with his seed. His feet would stroke the large, erect, clothed piece of flesh between Phineas' legs, making him moan in his sleep before he was released. Meo would dive into the waistband of Phineas' pyjama pants like a horny rabid squirrel, hungry for cock as he takes his large meat in his mouth, playing with the large orbs underneath with his hands. He'd make Phineas moan and thrust in his bill slightly until he'd shoot his salty seed in his mouth. He'd swallow every drop with avarice.

It drove him crazy. He wished he did these things to the boy he loved, but he couldn't. He was afraid of going too fast or scaring him. Meo was only a platypus, doing these acts to a human, an innocent human, would be devastating. Not only to him, but to everyone in the home.

Meo started to feel close. He pulled his member out of his mouth before he grasped the warm pink firmly and stroked it. No matter how hard the grip, it always slid up and down in his paw, making wet noises. Meo's body felt the intense tingle bubble up more and more until he hit his peak. He moaned in pleasure, almost screaming, as he fired. His body twitched in orgasmic bliss as he shot rope after rope of come at an unbelievable rate. He swore he could actually hear his member shooting. The first shot that was fired landed in his open bill, causing him to jump slightly before the other ropes covered his face and chest.

"Bullseye." Natty said with a giggle.

As time passed, which felt like an eternity to the euphoric platypus, his orgasm subsided and his erection became limp. Much of his strength was taken from him as he rode the waves of the afterglow, panting and swallowing the blobs of sperm that landed in his mouth before he picked off the semen on his bill with his fingers and fed himself the viscous, pale substance, smiling at the camera playfully as he looked at the lens with bedroom eyes and licked his fingers clean.

"Slut." That was the reaction Meo was looking for.

"You know it. Holy crap, that was a lot." Meo walked over to the toilet paper roll and tore a square, using to wipe the rest of the come off his body before he flushed it down the toilet. He turned off the camera and disconnected it before he put it back in his hair.

"You better?"

"Yeah. I needed to get that out of my system. I hope to shit Phineas doesn't have an erection when I get back." But at the same time he did. He giggled slightly to show Natty that he doesn't have a problem laughing about it as she giggled.

"How big is he?" So direct. Meo had to laugh at that.

"Let's just say the height to penis ratio is in his favour. To me, anyway, I'm a very small creature." She laughed.

"Height to penis ratio?"

"It's a theoretical system for males: the taller you are, the bigger your dick is." Meo said as he climbed up to the light switch to turn it off before he walked back to the bedroom. "Goodnight, Natty. And sorry for not contacting you. I was kept a close eye on." He crawled up back into Phineas' arms and smiled as the boy cuddled him. All lust towards him was eradicated temporarily as he felt the soft arms embrace him. "I love you, Phineas." A little too much. He finished in his head. Meo closed his eyes, sleeping in the arms of the boy he almost did unforgivable things with. Phineas' body felt so warm and soft, it brought the platypus complete comfort as he slept with a smile.

The next day was the same as any other day except with the addition of Meo as a family member. Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Meo sat under the tree. Linda and Lawrence announced their departure. The boys waved goodbye to them before they left through the gate to the driveway.

"Bye, mom, bye dad." Phineas said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Bye, Phineas, bye Ferb." Linda said.

"Keep the house in tip-top shape." Lawrence said cheerfully. Meo wanted to smile, but he didn't. For some reason, it was easier for him to swallow his emotions when it was hard for him as a human.

"'Tip-top shape?'" Linda asked him.

"What?" The two walked out of the gate before the sound of the car starting was heard before the sound of the tires disappeared into the street.

"So what should we do today?" Phineas asked his silent step-brother who, in response, pulled out a large set of blueprints from nowhere. Meo and Perry watched the two boys go through the multitude of blueprints with odd machinery and impossible geometry. Every blueprint that was discarded beside Phineas, Meo observed with amazement. He imagined the outcome of every one of these inventions made, seeing smiles on their faces as they have fun.

And then, they found the perfect blueprint. "This is it!" Meo almost melted at the sound of Phineas' voice. "I know what we're gonna do today!"

Let me love you! Meo silently screamed at the boys. He knew he was being dramatic, but he loved them too much.

"Hey. Where's Perry?" To Meo it was a secret phrase. He walked towards the sliding door to the house, scratching the glass to get the boys' attention as they aided the mammal in opening the door before he walked in. "I'm so glad Perry has a friend." Phineas said with a smile as he closed the door.

When Meo was sure he was out of sight, he stood up on his cute little webbed feet, running upstairs to the bedroom to gain privacy and to observe the boys.

"Hey, Natty." Meo greeted.

"Hey, Meo." Natty replied.

"Can you reconnect the mics at D.E.I to my earpiece please? I want to know what's going on." Natty returned to D.E.I after Meo went to sleep, knowing that he was all right.

The sounds of fighting suddenly came from the bullet.

"Thank you." Meo said.

"No problem."

"So what's going on?" Meo looked outside to see Phineas and Ferb stand in front of a man in a delivery boy's outfit near a large truck. That must be Paul. Meo thought. The truck opened and many unknown objects were dumped onto the ground behind it. How the hell do these boys pay for that stuff? It looked very expensive.

"Nothing much. Just the usual. Doofenshmirtz trapped Perry in a trap that looks _very_ sexual, spreading Perry's legs open. He just talked about how doonkleberry trucks would run over mud piles, splashing mud on Doofenshmirtz as a child, so he's using the melt-inator again, very behold worthy, to melt ice cream trucks. Perry broke free and now they're fighting. Perry's winning."

"Nice. Did you get to video tape Perry's junk?" It's funny how that's all they could think of.

"You know it." The two laughed.

"Nice."

"Oh god, it's getting good! Doofenshmirtz just blocked an attack and kissed Perry on the cheek." A few seconds of silence have passed. "Now he's giving him a hickey." Meo could hear Perry whimper and moan.

"Perry the Platypus, I'm getting so hot in this lab coat, I think I'm gonna melt." Meo heard Doofenshmirtz say.

"Double nice!" Meo said before the two burst out laughing.

"Shh, Shh," Natty sounded really excited. "They're going to the table!" Meo smiled in anticipation. "Doofenshmirtz is taking off his clothes… He's pinning Perry…!" The more she said, the more excited she sounded. Meo can picture it all, feeling his arousal growing more as she spoke. "Oh my god!"

"What is it? What's going on?" He could hear Perry moan softly

"It's so cute! Doofenshmirtz is nuzzling Perry's balls with his nose!" Meo moaned slightly at the thought. It sounded erotically cute. He walked to the bathroom to rub himself out. He wasn't going to do that in Phineas and Ferb's room.

Then again…

They weren't in their room. And, if he did make a mess, he was going to clean it up.

And with that, Meo's back touched the carpet on the floor, looking at his own erect member before playing with it.

"He's kissing Perry's penis!" He heard Natty say over Perry and Doofenshmirtz's passionate moans. He imagined the man's lips making contact all over Perry's pink shaft from base to tip. The moaning definitely helped the aroused platypus' imagination.

He heard Perry scream in pleasure. It made him shudder as his fingers were suddenly covered in sticky pre, lubricating his hand.

"Doof's sucking Perry now!" Meo stroked harder as he imagined himself as the lucky platypus receiving such love.

It only lasted for a short while before Natty spoke again.

"Now he stopped. He's on the table and…" Meo heard Doofenshmirtz and Perry moan loudly. "Perry's in him!"

Natty said more and Meo imagined more. His body went crazy with lust as he pictured himself being Perry inside Doofenshmirtz. He can feel that sphincter tighten up in uneasiness before it slowly relaxed, getting used to the foreign intruder inside him.

The moans were driving him crazy. He could hear the wet noises of sex and the fast beat of two pieces of skin clashing against each other. Natty told him that Perry was doing a reach around to please his lover. Lucky platypus indeed. Meo didn't realize how close he was as he went over the edge. He bit his bill and tried to control his twitches as his pink member shot seed all over his face and chest in intense waves of pleasure.

It only lasted for a few seconds before it subsided, letting the weary platypus pant in his afterglow. He could still hear the teal platypus and the man have sex. They weren't over.

"They're speeding up." Natty said. Meo could hear it. He could hear Perry's thrusting pace increase; the moans were louder and more intense.

"Perry the Platypus, I'm gonna come!" Doofenshmirtz said.

Perry chattered in response. As the unseen partners continued their erotic actions, Meo used his animal flexibility to lick the come off his fur.

Then he heard Doofenshmirtz scream in bliss and Perry chatter loudly. He knew what was happening on the other end.

"Coming?" Meo asked.

"Yup." Natty said. "It's really hot."

"Now I wish I was there. But I have a job here." An idea formed. The job was supposed to take a day, but what if there was another way to manipulate the boys? Using their dreams? "I have an idea on how to get the two together!"

"What?"

"You heard Phineas moan Ferb's name, right?"

"Of course I did."

"What if I molested them in their sleep for a week? It will decrease any risks we have."

"That's actually a good idea. But didn't you run away after a minute?"

"I know. It was really hard to do that to Phineas." Despite the fact that it was a good idea, he felt that he couldn't do something like that to them again. Then another idea came up. Maybe he could manipulate them without regret. "Sneak out after Doofenshmirtz is asleep and meet me in front of Phineas and Ferb's house. I have another idea. I'll explain when you get here."

"What's the matter, Perry the Platypus?" Meo could hear Doofenshmirtz say. They both decided at that moment to shut up and overhear the conversation.

"Perry's writing something." Natty said.

A few seconds of silence have passed before Doof spoke again.

"There's another platypus in your home?" Meo grinned.

"I'm happy to be the main topic of their post sex talk."

Another short, but brief silence.

"I know the last pet at your home ended up being a rogue agent, but there's no reason to be paranoid. It's not good for your health to get worked up." Doofenshmirtz said. "If he isn't a rogue agent, you've been stressing yourself for nothing. If he is, then you can kick his butt easily. You're the O.W.C.A's best agent."

The silence that followed lasted longer than usual.

"They're kissing!" Natty said excitedly. Meo really wished he was there at that moment.

"At least it's being videotaped. I really want to see this." Meo smiled slightly.

"You will, I promise."

A loud explosion was heard. Meo jumped slightly at the sudden sound.

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Meo and Natty laughed.

"That was expected." Natty said.

"I'll be downstairs with Phineas and Ferb. See you tonight." Meo said.

"You too." Meo walked down the stairs to join the family outside. He didn't pay much attention as to what was going on since Natty and he spoke, but everything in the backyard looked completely normal. It almost surprised him.

Since the door was closed again, Meo scratched to get everyone's attention. Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford were outside with the two boys. Perry was also standing beside them. Meo watched Candace screaming silently from behind the glass, practically dragging her parents to the backyard. Meo grinned as watched Candace throw a childish tantrum in front of everyone. When that was over, everyone walked inside before Ferb grabbed the platypus, holding him up.

"This is our new platypus, Levi. Say hi to our friends, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford." Meo just chattered. If Perry wasn't there, it'd mean, "Isabella, I'm going to make Phineas and Ferb fuck and there's nothing you can do to stop me," but since the other platypus was there, his chatter meant absolutely nothing.

After the snack, Phineas and Ferb's friends left, leaving the whole family, plus one, hours of free time. Meo just wandered around the home like a mindless pet. Perry followed; clearly to be sure that he wasn't doing anything suspicious. Meo knew Perry was following him up the stairs. The teal platypus reeked of sex. When Meo was sure he was away from the humans, he turned around to see Perry staring right at him. Meo chattered as if to say "hello," but Perry said nothing. Meo then started to flair his nostrils and audibly smell the air. That was enough to make Perry run away. He did not feel like being smelled down by Meo who grinned when Perry disappeared around a corner.

He does not like being smelled at. Meo thought as he continued to roam the house. Perry still followed, but out of Meo's smelling distance. Meo went absolutely nowhere, doing nothing suspicious. He felt empathetic around Perry's worries. He could understand that he was playing guardian angel around his family when they weren't looking and he thought it was sweet. He really had nothing to do. He just didn't like sitting still.

After hours of absolutely nothing, it was bedtime. Meo and Perry sat by Phineas and Ferb's side in the living room before Linda announced it was bedtime. Phineas picked up Perry and Ferb picked up Meo, carrying them up to the bedroom. Both boys practically replayed last night as they set the platypuses down on their beds, taking out their- again, as Meo perceives- sexy sleepwear, hiding away from the sight of the other to change.

Just like last night, Meo waited for an "appropriate" amount of time before he looked over the bed to see Ferb completely naked. Meo screamed at himself, wondering why he won't stop looking at these boys naked. The boy had a bush of grassy green pubic hair that looked so unique and awesome. Ferb looked directly at him; his emotionless eyes seemed to peer into the platypus' soul. Meo stared back before he walked away. Those eyes seem to have an odd, icy power.

Ferb appeared in front of Meo in his green sleepwear before he embraced Meo, trapping him under gentle, soft arms. After Phineas said goodnight, Ferb clapped his hands twice, turning off the lights before everyone, but Meo, closed their eyes.

Meo opened his ears, listening to everyone's breathing patterns until they all sounded slow. It was time for him to go. He squirmed out of Ferb's grasp and ran out of the room silently, walking in the dark hallway, down the dark stairs, and silently left the house, walking underneath a lamp post where Natty was.

"Hey, Natty." Meo greeted.

"Hey, Meo." Natty picked Meo up in her arms like he was a baby before they walked away from the home.

"Can you turn off our mics? I can hear your voice and mine in my ear."

"Same." Natty reached into her pocket to take out a device, muting both mics.

"Thank you." Complete silence was heard from their earpieces.

"No problem"

"Now… Take us to Downtown Danville." Meo said in a false commanding voice, pointing to the direction of downtown. Natty giggled as she walked towards downtown.

"So what's the plan?" Natty asked Meo.

"We need to find prostitutes and transvestites." Natty almost laughed as Meo heard her hold back a giggle.

"Why do we need to find prostitutes and transvestites?"

"We need to pickpocket them. I have this plan that involves pot, lots and lots of pot. I know a dealer here and I don't have money so we're searching for ladies of the evening at the red light district. Look for high priced hookers."

"Seriously?"

"I promise you, it will work."

They discussed the plan as they walked over to the red light district. A lot of questions were asked about Meo's dealing friend before they made it to the red light district.

The whole place stood out like a sore thumb to the rest of Danville. Big, bright neon lights covered every wall, advertising places from hotels to strip clubs. The streets were crowded with men in gentlemen's suits and women in fish net clothing that revealed much skin. The two looked ahead with shock at the area that appeared to have never slept.

"Good news," Meo said to break the silence between the two. "We don't have to look hard for high priced hookers. Well… Call girls. They're called 'hookers' after they die."

"Seriously?" Natty giggled.

"That's what I've learned from Archer. Now take us in and walk into someone, actually bump into them." Natty walked into the streets, the two of them joined the cowed. "Bump into him." Meo pointed to a man with a red suit, his wallet was sticking out. Natty literally walked into him and in that sudden moment where the two connect, Meo reached into his pocket, stole the man's wallet, and hid it underneath his tail.

"I'm sorry," Natty said apologetically to the man.

"No problem." The man replied. Meo could tell Natty was getting nervous as she held onto him more tightly. "Nice platypus." He looked at Meo.

"Thank you."

"Aren't you a little young to be hanging out around here?" A ridiculous question deserves a ridiculous answer.

"Yes. Yes I am." A short silence followed.

"Okay. Have a nice night."

"You too." The two walked away.

"Are you okay?" Meo asked Natty.

"I'm fine. I didn't think we'd get away with it."

"I've seen too much movies. Then again, learning how to pickpocket from T.V is like learning brain surgery from E.R shows. It just won't work."

"And yet we got away with it." Natty almost sounded excited. Meo could tell she's going through a rush. He was as well. Meo picked up the wallet from underneath his tail. He didn't notice it until now, but it looked so high class.

"Rule number one in money handling: never put your money in a wallet or a purse." Meo said as he went through it. "You never know when…" His voice trailed off when he noticed many bills. All of them were twenties. "Shitsnackin' crackers. The man has twenties!"

"How much?" Meo counted 15 bills and did the math in his head.

20 times 10 is 200. 20 times 5 is 100… 300!?

"Three hundred…" Meo said surprised. "He has three hundred dollars…"

"Holy shit. And we're stealing all of this?"

"The man has a job. He'll have it back. I know it's wrong to think like this, but it's for a messed up mission." Meo took the money and put it in his hair before he looked further into the wallet for any form of identification. "We'll return the wallet at his address when we're done." He gave the wallet to Natty to put in her pocket.

"Now…"

Meo gave her directions to his friend's house, via a lot of pointing and comical shouting. It lasted for a half an hour until they found the apartment in middle of downtown.

"I have to tell you one thing about him, and it will answer all of your questions the moment you look inside: Mark's parents died so he's selling pot to survive. Just tell him you know me, I can't speak to him like this." Would anyone sell drugs to a talking platypus? "We need a shit load of brownies, half sativa, half indica, or all as a sativa/indica blend. Just ask for the last one." Natty nodded before she opened the door. "He's in apartment 3B."

The apartment looked like a shit hole. Then again, this was the home of a young person who sold drugs to survive. She walked to the stairwell, up to the third floor, before turning a corner to find a dark wooden door with the number "3B" on it. She knocked on it.

"Are you sure he's up?" Natty asked.

"It's 10, he's up." Meo replied before the door opened until the chain lock stopped it, revealing a teenager in red clothing.

"Are you Mark?" Natty asked.

"Who wants to know?" Mark replied.

"I'm a friend of Meo's."

"Meo?" Mark closed the door; the clicking of the chain lock was heard before it opened again. "Why didn't you say so, come on in." Natty walked into the apartment with Meo in her arms.

Like the rest of the apartment, this place looked like a shit hole. There was a small T.V with an Xbox on the corner, held up by crates in front of a small couch. The kitchen looked messy, but not dirty. And there were pot plants growing by the window. The wallpaper wasn't much to look at, either. He took care of the place, but it didn't look like much. Meo knew that Mark was content with the home and that made him happy.

"So what'cha need?" Mark asked. Natty dug through Meo's afro for the money.

"I need three hundred dollars of the best sativa/indica blend you've got, baked in brownies." Mark looked at the money in shock. Meo knew that Mark has never received that much money.

"How did you get this?"

"I saved up."

"It'll take an hour to make, but it'll be done." He took the money before he went to the kitchen, taking out a large mixing bowl, some brownie mix, and some ingredients. He then went into his bedroom to retrieve huge Ziploc bags of the stuff. "Do you mind if I mix some Blue Dream with Sour Diesel?" To Natty, it was a language she could barely understand. To Meo, it was a language he could get a small grasp on. Meo looked up at Natty and gave her a thumbs-up.

"It's good, do whatever."

Natty sat on the couch as Mark prepared the drugged brownies. When they were finally in the oven with the timer on, Mark sat beside Natty on the couch. He noticed the platypus and used him as a conversation starter.

"Nice platypus." Meo chattered at the mention.

"Thank you. He's a cute platypus, isn't he?" Natty said

"What's his name?"

"Meo." Mark smirked

"Named him after our Meo."

"It's because the afro reminds me of him."

"I liked that afro. I always wanted to pet it, but I was afraid to ask."

"You can with Meo, he doesn't mind." Natty pet Meo's hair, a small smile formed on his face as he chattered in pleasure. "He's a very friendly platypus." Mark reached out his hand and touched the poofy hair, petting it slowly. Meo loved it, chattering in pleasure. He's going to have to talk to Mark about it when he's a human.

The two talked more until the brownies were completely done. The sound of the oven's timer beeped before Mark stood up from his seat, walking to the oven to turn it off. He took a pair of brown oven mitts before he opened the oven, taking out the brownies and put them on top of the stove. He took off his oven mitts and sat back down on the couch.

"Brownies are done, but we have to wait for them to cool down."

"I can wait."

"So how'd you know Meo, anyway?"

"Meo and I met at school. He's a really great guy."

"I know." As the two talked about Meo, he smiled. The talk lasted for two minutes before Mark checked on the brownies. Natty stood up, following Mark and the two watched his hand hover over the pan to feel the heat before he took a large knife from a steak knife block, cutting the brownies up into squares. There was enough for five large Ziploc bags, filling them up to the brim. Meo could swear it was giving him an erection. So much pot in so many bags. Natty held the bags with the platypus on her arms. She thanked Mark before the two left the apartment.

"I love Mark," Meo said when the two completely left the building. "That guy is awesome."

"I feel sorry for him to live like this." Natty said.

"Don't be. He's quite content with his life."

"Really?"

"I've never seen him frown about his loss of parents. They died when he was young, sure, but he's learned to live on. Now let's have a brownie and roam around town like idiots." Meo opened up a bag and took two brownies, giving one of them to Natty. "Enjoy." The two ate their brownies before closing up the bag.

"Woo! I'm the first platypus to get high on brownies! I'm a friggen platypus! This is the best day of my life!" Half an hour had passed since they ate and the effects were kicking in at a great rate, like being smacked upside the head with a brick. Natty giggled.

"Are you sure you're high?"

"Are you sure you're not dreaming?" Natty looked at the streets ahead before giggling.

"I'm not sure if I'm awake. It's really hard to tell."

"I can't remember the last time I was this high, and now we have huge bags of friggen brownies! We have to party our tittehs off!" Meo felt great. First content, then shitfaced. Really shitfaced. Meo felt weird all over. His mind and body tingled and his vision was getting really messed up. Everything seemed beautiful to the platypus who now donned the stoner's look. "Natty?" Meo looked up at Natty.

"Yeah?" Natty looked down, sharing the same look as Meo.

"Do I look like I have Asian eyes?" Natty burst into laughter, like a balloon popping, she just started to laugh loudly. "I'm serious." Meo couldn't help but laugh as well. "When I'm high, my Asian eyes are a dead giveaway. My little brother and I smoked a huge dro blunt once before going into the pool. When I got up, mother looked at me in the eyes and said, 'you can barely see them.'" Natty laughed again.

"What happened next?"

"I didn't see my computer for two weeks." The laughing died.

"Seriously?"

"Despite the fact my mother smoked before, she's really against it now." Meo giggled. "She calls it, 'Hoots.'" The two started to laugh again. It was almost literally killing them. "Hoots! What kind of generation calls it Hoots?"

"That is the most ridiculous name ever." The two laughed for a little while before it completely stopped.

"I'm in love with this city."

"Me too."

"When I was a kid, I used to love the city. The lights were always bright and it looked like it'd never sleep. I called them, 'night parties.'" Meo gasped as he felt Natty's hand cover his sheath, stroking it softly. "Natty…" Meo moaned softly, shivering as he could feel himself getting aroused under her hand that appeared to be large to him. Almost instantly, he felt her pull away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was just-"

"It's okay." Natty didn't need to excuse herself. They both stared at the erect pink flesh twitching in need, silently begging for more stimulation. "Let's go somewhere private." He couldn't deny his needs. A female helping him release is a little odd, but not to him in his current state of mind. He could honestly say that under the influence of indicas, he did things he didn't normally do. Things he should be regretting but didn't. A female is no different. It'll all be a dream his mind will forget, but his body will remember.

He could swear she was jumping for joy.

She took him to that odd abandoned vacuum place, placing him on his back on the dark floor. Meo felt embarrassed, but really aroused, at how exposed he felt as Natty spread his legs to get a better look at his pink member and brown fuzzy orbs underneath.

"They look so cute." Meo blushed at Natty's complement to his bits. "I just want to touch them and suck them." Meo squeaked in anticipation, his body was begging for more. Natty's index finger and thumb grasped the small grapes and squeezed them softly.

"Ah… Ah…" Oh shit, that sounded embarrassing. Meo's body reacted by arching his back, thrusting against the air in hopes his penis could get touched. "Natty… Please…" It was clear that Meo was begging for more. Natty's head dove in to the pink, taking it in her mouth. "Ah!" Meo sounded like a girl, he can admit that, but he loved how hot and wet her mouth felt around his member as she sucked and bobbed her head slowly. He relaxed, feeling his muscles melted to the floor in pleasure as she continued. Meo started to feel weird that only he was receiving the pleasure. He felt guilty that he was being pleased and that she wasn't. "Can you stop for a minute, please?"

Natty pulled her head back, a small pop was heard as Meo's member broke contact from her, completely slick with pre and saliva. "What's wrong?"

"I feel a little greedy for receiving the pleasure and not giving you any." Natty knew where Meo was going.

"Are you sure? Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Natty gave Meo a look. He understood why she was concerned. "I've done weirder things." Natty stood up, stripping herself off of all her clothes and putting them in a pile beside the two. Meo looked up, realizing how huge she appeared to be in his size before she sat down, mirroring Meo's position. Her legs were spread to reveal the vulva that was moist with arousal. Meo couldn't help but stare at the foreign object between her legs, crawling towards it in curiosity. He's read a small amount of erotica with vagina and everything sounded complex. It made him wonder… How did it work? He can admit he'd more disgusted than curious if he was sober. It looked… really weird.

Meo felt her twitch and grunt as both of his hands touched the folds, moving them up and down to examine them. He noticed the clitoris above. It really does look like a penis. Meo knew what it did and touched it. She moaned as he squeezed the bump with this thumb and finger before he took it in his bill, treating it like a penis. Like a penis without a urethra.

Her body thrashed on the floor, clearly overstimulated by the platypus' tongue. Meo knew this and moved himself lower to lick the skin inside her folds. This helped her relax slightly. Meo opened his eyes in surprise as he felt her hand grab the back of his head, shoving his bill deep inside her vagina. It wasn't enough, but it had to do. She panted as Meo's tongue thrashed around, hoping to give her maximum pleasure to pay her back for her services. It tasted… He was unable to describe the taste of the fluid he drank from her hole.

Natty pulled her hand away and Meo pulled his head away before he reached his hand inside the girl, searching for the G-spot.

"Tell me if I found your spot." His arm wriggled inside her. She could feel it move, searching for it. She arched her back as one of his fingers brushed against something.

"Right there!" Natty screamed in pleasure as he pushed the spot again, and again for a while. He then pulled his arm away, covered in odd fluids, before he climbed up her pelvis, the skin underneath his hands used to support himself felt really soft as he positioned his moist cock against her leaking twat. This would've mentally felt weird to Meo if not for the help of drugs. She looked at him, silently asking him if he was okay with this. He responded by thrusting his pink inside of her, moaning in physical pleasure as he felt her walls react at the new intruder.

He then started to thrust in and out of the girl, moaning in pleasure as he felt the warm, moist walls squeeze the member that was small compared to the girl's height. She wasn't reacting to the platypus' thrusting, lying there like a plank as Meo did all the work. He knew she wasn't feeling anything as he took one of his hands and thrust it inside her with his penis, hoping that helped. She reacted by moaning with him, her body shifting to try to take more of him inside.

This lasted for a while. Meo's mind was completely numb, unable to feel anything but physical pleasure as his member and his arm was being swallowed up by her hole, making odd, wet noises. They both knew it would be easier if he pretended that she was a male, but for honesty's sake he didn't.

"Natty…" Meo moaned. He could feel his loins rise in intensity, signaling his upcoming orgasm. His thrusting increased, the rhythmic wet noises increased in tempo as he slapped his hips against her skin. "I'm… I'm gonna come." The feeling rose like a volcano ready to burst. Meo was determined to finally finish as he focused on his body's needs. It became too much, arching his back into one final, powerful thrust, screaming softly in bliss as he felt sweet release in his orbs, emptying himself inside her.

When the orgasmic high was over, Meo panted in fatigue before he pulled his shrinking member out of her. His arms lacked the strength to hold him up as he fell on her stomach, recovering slowly.

Minutes have passed and Natty felt that she had to ask, "Are you okay?" Meo looked up at her.

"I'm fine." It felt like a messed up dream his mind concocted. A dream they both shared. Then Meo came up with a really odd thought that he couldn't help but state. "What if I didn't masturbate yesterday…?"

"What?" The confusion was clear.

"What if I didn't masturbate yesterday?" Natty giggled.

"What does that mean?"

"I saw this picture of someone transforming into a creature and the last thing he did was come a lot. The artist explained that his body was expelling his seed from his old race. What if I still had human seed before I went into the bathroom that night? Would you've been pregnant?" That got her thinking.

"But what if your seed changed with you?"

"I like to think about 'what if not.' It's more interesting that way."

"Can I get dressed please? It's kinda cold in here." Meo pushed himself off of her body before she stood up, walking to her clothes.

"Sorry."

"That's okay." Meo looked at her in amazement as she got dressed. It wasn't because of her body, but because of how tall she looked. She looked like a giant. It reminded him of his Alice in Wonderland themed fantasies he had when he was young. It made him feel like a kid as he had a nostalgic smile on his face. Natty looked at him and giggled.

"Are you bi?" Meo realized he was staring, shaking his head to force himself out of his trance and laughed sheepishly.

"I was just thinking. Sorry for staring."

"What were you thinking about?"

"It's embarrassing. I've never told anyone this, but when I was a kid I always wanted to be either as big as a tower or a small as a mouse. Remembering that was what I wanted long ago just by looking up at you makes me feel nostalgic." Natty picked the platypus up and spread his legs again. Meo gasped softly and blushed under his fur.

"I'm sorry. I just want to see your balls again. They're just so cute." The brown orbs that dangled between his legs really did look adorable. Then again, he knew that the first time he saw them.

Natty walked him out of the building before Meo started to talk. "Keep the brownies. I can't have them anywhere. I want you to give them to me when I ask for them, okay?" Natty nodded, silently stating her comprehension. He also remembered the mics and the earpieces. "Don't forget to unmute the mics. In fact, write them down. We cannot be forgetting this stuff. You can drop me and the brownies down." Natty dropped Meo and the brownies down before she went through her pocket to get her device.

"What am I writing again?"

"Keep the brownies, when I call you give them to me, and unmute our mics." As he spoke Natty's fingers pressed against the screen, jotting down everything the male said.

"Got it."

"Now take me home, please." Natty picked up the brownies and Meo before their trek continued, walking away from the old building to the direction of Phineas and Ferb's home.

"Hours" later, Meo focused on the drained feeling in his body. Almost instantly, he remembered what happened and where. The memory was vague, like a long lost dream, but it was there.

We had sex, he thought over and over again like a small mantra. My tongue remembers the taste of her vagina. His brain automatically pushed every negative emotion about this and felt almost indifferent about it.

"We still have to return the wallet." Natty remembered. "I feel bad for taking it."

"Don't be. It's like taking the rich and giving to the poor. We gave an orphan three hundred bucks for brownies."

"And that was awesome."

"We should return me to Phineas and Ferb's house first. You have a lot of things on your arms."

"I know."

They made it to Phineas' front yard where Natty set him down. The platypus looked up at the girl before speaking.

"Could I have a bag or two of those brownies? I just realized that it's better if I keep some with me than to have you drop them off sometime later."

"Sure," Natty replied before handing him the two bags of brownies.

"I'm going to go inside, eat, then sleep. Is it weird that I want to eat platypus food while I have the munchies?"

"Not really. Eat what you want."

"Thank you for everything. Don't forget the list and goodnight."

"Goodnight, Meo. I love you."

"I love you too, sir." Meo and Natty giggled before they went their separate ways.

Meo entered through the sliding door in the back yard. It was easier for him to sneak inside as he wandered around the house with two large bags of brownies in his hands. As stated before, he needed to eat… a lot. He began to search for the platypus food, only to find the large bag in the family's pantry. He knew if he ate something else, he'd eat too much and would get caught or people would get in trouble for his crimes.

He placed the brownies by his side before he dug through the bag, scooping up large handfuls of food before they disappeared into his bill. At the rate he ate, it almost looked like something from a cartoon. It tasted so good, and it satisfied him slowly as he took more and more in his belly.

In the middle of his binge he remembered his chubby friend, thinking about him. He could swear he ate just like the way he's eating at one point. He remembered the large cake he gave his chubby friend and the reaction he made. His eyes grew, his dropped jaw overflowed with saliva, and his crotch of his pants grew in arousal. He was the first person he met who got aroused by food.

Meo was still eating the pet food. In his mind, he stared at the clothed erection. Despite his protests against his brain, the picture won't go away. Don't think about his penis, don't think about his penis, don't think about his penis. The more his mind spoke the mantra, the more his mind defied him. He could feel his sheath tingle, slowly coming to life at the arousing thought. At that moment, he stopped eating. "Stop." And with that, the images were gone. He pulled himself out of the bag before closing it up, taking his two bags upstairs to the boys' bedroom.

The safest place he could think of hiding the bags is under the boys' dresser. After he planted the drugged food, he crawled back up into Ferb's arms. He wondered how long he was gone for, but it didn't matter when everyone was still asleep. Ferb's pyjamas felt so soft. So unbelievably soft that he almost squirmed in pleasure in the British boy's gentle embrace. He didn't know if it was because he wanted to or he had a job to do, but his foot started stroking Ferb's crotch sensually, stimulating him slowly as he felt the boy's clothed member harden under his soles, growing until it was fully erect.

Meo could feel Ferb squirm in his pleasure, moving so slightly and moaning so quietly. "Ah… Phineas." Ferb whispered. He had never heard him say the red-headed boy's name before and it sounded so beautiful that no language, not even Enochian, can describe the beauty of that sound that brought the platypus tranquility. His voice with that name sounded like two halves of something unique connecting together to create true beauty.

Meo could feel Ferb's arms wrap around his small frame more tightly. The platypus' teasing feet made the boy thrust into his body reflexively. Meo decided that that was the line and stopped. He didn't want Ferb to wake up or have him come in his pants. The last thought got him thinking. He pictured Ferb's body twitching in a seizure of pleasure as his green pants that was once damp with pre come drenched in- Oh my shit. Meo's brain was wrapped up in too many perverted thoughts. He shook the thoughts away as he closed his eyes to sleep with Ferb.

The same tradition followed for the rest of the week. Phineas and Ferb build something extraordinary, Perry and Meo leave, Meo stays upstairs to touch himself to Perry and Doofenshmirtz having sex after their work, Perry defeats Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz curses Perry, Meo eats a brownie before returning to the boys to see Candace flipping enough shits to, maybe, be committed, Perry keeps a close eye on Meo, bedtime, Meo watches Phineas or Ferb strip to which he scolds himself for, get cuddled, wait for everyone to sleep, then molest the boys to implant those dreams. Meo enjoyed his work too much, hearing the boys moan in pleasure from his contact to whisper the other's name in pleasure.

The timing couldn't have been better. When the week was over there was an event, a carnival, which had the whole family leave the neighbourhood. Before the family departed, Phineas and Ferb went to say goodbye to their two pets that were in the living room. The two were on their stomachs to get to eye level with them. Meo thought it was adorable.

"We're going to be gone for a while, Okay?" Phineas said. "Perry." He started petting the cyan platypus. "You're in charge. Levi." His stroking hand went to Meo's back, petting him. He can never get tired of the hand that touched him. It made him want to hug the red-headed boy. "Just be yourself. I love you guys and I'll see you later." Phineas and Ferb stood up before they left. It was now Perry and Meo, alone, in the house.

Perry gave Meo a challenging look, glaring at the platypus that was committed to his mindless guise. This lasted for about a minute until Perry's wrist communicator beeped. Meo appeared confused, but inside he was grinning up a storm. The timing's just too perfect. The platypus with the afro roamed around the living room, pretending to look for the sound that was right in front of him. After half-a-minute of "searching," the sound disappeared and it was only Meo in the house.

"Jackpot," he said with a grin.

"What's happening?" Natty asked. Meo stood up on his webbed feet, walking upstairs to the boy's bedroom.

"Everyone left. It's only me in the house. How're Perry and Doof?" Meo said as he planted the cameras in hidden locations that could see all of the room. In an instant, they were turned on and recording the empty scenery, waiting to be filled with the boys. He took a bag from underneath their dresser, taking out two brownies that were placed underneath the boys' pillows.

"Perry's not there yet. Doofenshmirtz is waiting with his inator up and running."

Meo then heard the sound of a platypus' chatter. Something he did not expect.

The afro haired platypus' eyes grew as he knew who was behind him, waiting at the door, catching him standing red handed. Natty, of course, heard this.

"Oh shit." She said. Meo turned around and smiled, seeing Perry on his webbed feet and wearing his smashing fedora.

**Hey…** Meo signed, putting on an innocent smile. He knew that the platypus' agency taught him many languages so why not visual language? Something they both knew. **I was just leaving.**

**Not so fast!** The side of Perry's right hand slapped his left palm when Meo almost made his first step. The former human stopped in place, noticing the serious look Perry had on his face. **I knew I've had every reason to be suspicious of you! Who are you, really?**

**If it makes you feel better I'm not your enemy.**

"Meo, what's going on?" Meo wasn't going to respond. Not yet anyway.

**What's your name?**

**My name is Meoata but people call me Meo.** **I am an angel.**

Perry's hands went up to his shoulder, his palms faced downward and his fingers pointed to his body, before he twisted them so the fingers would point outward. **An angel?**

Meo made a fist and shook it like it was nodding. **Yes.**

**What are you doing here?** Meo responded by walking up to the platypus, placing his bill beside him to whisper. Their bodies were so close it made Perry uncomfortable.

"Absolute Obedience." Perry gasped in surprise. Not only at the fact that Meo spoke English, but the fact that he knew the name of the game he played before he went to spill his feelings to Doofenshmirtz in the meadow. Meo grinned as he started to stroke his chest sensually, making small circles on the skin and fur under his hand. "How is your human, anyway? Better yet." Meo's hand stopped its caressing, moving downward against his skin, past his stomach, to his sheath he squeezed lightly. Perry gasped at the contact to his genitals. "How's his big, fat, juicy cock?" Perry whimpered in mortified pleasure. He was being violated, yet he loved it. It was so good, yet so wrong. He could feel his arousal grow underneath the fingers that pleased him.

"Funny," Meo said as he sniffed Perry's fur. "You don't smell like him. You didn't leave the house, did you?" It was obvious he didn't. "I envy you," Meo continued speaking, feeling Perry's member grow warm. "I desire you. Hell, I've actually thought about drugging your food with aphrodisiacs before bedtime. Imagine sleeping in your boys' arms with the urge to screw something, to hump Phineas or Ferb's legs, unable to control your sexual needs and using your boys for release."

"Holy shit." Natty said in his bullet with surprise. Meo was getting aroused at his own words and the touches to Perry's bits.

Perry's whines and whimpers grew louder. The stroking plus the taboo thoughts almost turned the trained agent into putty. This encouraged him to go farther, to push him more. Meo grinned like a perverted Cheshire Cat.

"I'm going to fuck you in the mouth and make your owners watch." That crossed the line. Perry pushed Meo off of him before he balled his hand up into a fist. As he pushed the fist forward in an attempt to attack Meo, the brown platypus deflected it. A fight was starting with Perry attacking the deviant pervert and Meo blocking and dodging. Perry was clearly enraged at the thought of being sexually dominated in front of the boys. He didn't want to think about this pervert messing up his boys.

Meo didn't attack. Despite his quick temper, he didn't land a blow. He didn't want to hurt Perry as he deflected and dodge every blow. He was amazed at his own arm strength and reflexes, but remembered that the machine that turned him into a platypus was to be equal to Perry. He dodged like an acrobat, flipping and jumping out of the way with grace he didn't know he had. After a backflip where Meo landed on his hands then feet to dodge, Perry stopped punching, resting to recover his strength. Meo's amazement showed on his face before he said something he always wanted to say, "I'm Ada Wong, bitch."

Perry recovered his strength and the one way fight continued. In the end, Meo swept him off his feet with his legs, stunning him momentarily as he fell to the ground. When Perry got up, Meo was out of sight.

"Natty," Meo whispered in his hiding place to the mic. "Do the cameras have speakers?"

"Yeah," Natty replied. Meo grinned.

"Disconnect the mics from the cameras and connect mine to the speakers. I have an idea." There was a silence that lasted a second.

"Done."

"I guess I messed up there, huh?" Perry jumped in shock and looked everywhere as he heard Meo's voice echoed in the room. This is perfect. The platypus was confused. "But you gotta admit though, it would be fun to try."

Perry chattered.

"Speaking of, you should be thanking me for giving you that game. Without it, you would've continued to wonder how he felt about you." Meo giggled at a really perverted thought. "When I turn back into a human, how would you feel about two huge dicks pressed against you?"

Perry chattered in disagreement, but in a small moan of arousal.

"Can you imagine? Two big, thick, warm members pressing against your fur; sandwiched between our desires."

The moaning in Perry's chatter grew. His chatter still had some disagreement.

"The smell of the intoxicating musk, the taste of the hard skin and the pre that leaks out."

Perry was close to submission. The words of the incubus were almost too much for him. He was so aroused he was leaking pre and his hand subconsciously moved down to touch himself before he bat it away, scolding himself for showing such weakness.

"And then the end: when ropes after ropes of come from both dicks shoot out, landing all over your fur, covering you in salty, goopy warmth you lick off of your fur."

Perry gave up. He was on his knees, moaning loudly, praying for the devils to leave his head as his member pulsed and leaked with arousal, the underside was completely covered in the clear liquid. In that vulnerable state was when Meo snuck up from behind and embrace the platypus softly, his hand grabbing the base of the hot pecker. Perry moaned, but he couldn't fight. Meo looked over Perry's shoulders and down to his bits.

"You're a well endowed platypus." The voice didn't echo anymore. Natty turned everything back the way it was. He complemented as he started to stroke Perry, watching his hand stroke up and down his length. "What a cute, big 'Snuggles.'"

Perry shivered and moaned, chattering ever so slightly in pleasure. Meo's hand stopped at the base of the member and squeezed, making Perry moan louder. Meo stared at the dick and the hand that acted like a cock ring, making the platypus' shame look so thick, so veiny, and so tasty that Meo licked his lips.

The platypus with the afro let go before he crawled between Perry's legs so he could get eye level to the teal platypus' member. Meo grasped the endowment again before Perry moaned in shamed bliss. Meo was almost driven crazy with lust as more pre formed and dripped from the urethra. Meo moved his bill to the organ and kissed the tip, getting the bead of pre on his lips. His tongue cleaned his bill, collecting the salty substance in his mouth before he opened up to take Perry into his mouth.

Perry moaned loudly and grabbed the brown platypus' head, stroking his fur as he bobbed up and down, sucking the salty pre from his member. Meo refused to touch himself in this erotic position, only focusing on making Perry come as he gobbled up the pink flesh. His tongue danced on the shaft, licking the underside from the base to the tip to give Perry more pleasure as he played with his fuzzy, teal orbs.

It took minutes of this before Perry panted, his eyes were closed and his bill was opened in pleasure as he started to softly push Meo's head on his length. Meo knew Perry was close so he pulled his head out and replaced it with his hand, furiously masturbating him and opening his mouth, waiting for his orgasm. Perry screamed in orgasmic pleasure, his knees got weak and gave up trying to stand, sitting on Meo's chest as a torrent of white liquid shot out in bursts from Perry that landed inside of Meo's mouth and all over his face. Meo could feel the body above convulse in orgasmic pleasure as he was painted in sexual juices.

The climax finished and fatigue swept over the teal platypus as he fell to the floor beside Meo, panting to recover. Meo, however, got up after he swallowed the sperm and looked at Perry.

"I'm going to use the restroom. Take care of myself and clean up." At the split second that he turned away, Perry grabbed his tail to get his attention. Meo looked down at him.

**Why are you here?** Perry asked. Meo did not think that far. He didn't know what to say for a second until he had an idea to speak the truth and make it vague.

"I'm here for the sake of love," Meo replied. "Like you and Doofenshmirtz, I'm here to bring two people towards happiness. Now if you'll excuse me-" Perry stopped him before he could try to leave again.

**I wanted to thank the one who helped me ever since Doofenshmirtz told me he liked me. I didn't know what I would do if I met him but now I know.** Perry stood up and walked over to the platypus with the afro. Meo was slightly confused. Not only at the gratitude, but the events that lead up to it. First, he was treated like an enemy and now someone who deserved thanks? Meo didn't know what to do or say, he was so confused.

Perry stood right behind Meo and embraced him, putting his arms underneath the other platypus' shoulders. Meo felt… a mix of uneasy and comfort, despite the fact he just did the same thing to Perry. The teal platypus' right hand went down to Meo's erect and leaking arousal. Meo gasped as he felt the hand grasp his length before he stroked it.

"Ah…" Meo moaned. This is his thanks, Meo realized. This is how he's saying "thank you." Meo's body flared up, tingling in pleasure as the hand on his member was moving back and forth, lubricated by the pre that smeared all over the pink. Meo then felt Perry lick his face and realized that Perry was cleaning his own come off of him. It felt so weird and so arousing.

Meo couldn't help but think about how odd it all was. How a fight turned into reciprocation, because of what the former human did weeks ago. It felt like he was being rewarded for molesting the boys in their sleep.

Meo could feel Perry's warm, wet tongue lick his face like a dog. He thought being licked was a little revolting, but he could tolerate if it was to clean him. Meo thrust his hips into Perry's rapidly stroking hand. He could swear that the teal mammal was almost eager to please him. He thrust his hips again, his knees were feeling weak from pleasure, but Perry prevented him from falling.

"Ah… Perry…" Meo could feel his inevitable end rise as Perry worked himself to please the angel. "Perry…" It was rising. "I'm gonna come." Meo didn't want to come. Not on Phineas and Ferb's floor, but it felt so good. He screamed as he reached his peak, his knees gave up trying to stand and almost fell as he came all over the floor in front of him, creating small, thick puddles of white.

Meo panted as his orgasm subsided. Perry squeezed Meo's length, milking more seed from, forcing it to cascade down to his hand before it became limp. He gasped slightly as he felt the squeeze before the hand pulled away. Meo watched Perry lick his hand, cleaning it up before Meo looked at the floor he stained with white.

"I'm going to go clean this up." Again, Perry stopped him.

**Allow me.** Perry left the room, leaving Meo to feel very confused.

"What just happened?" Natty asked. Natty didn't know sign language and was just as confused as Meo.

"He just thanked me… for bringing him and Doofenshmirtz together." The shock and confusion was clear in his voice.

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Meo giggled at Natty's enthusiasm.

"Now he's going to clean up my come. I really don't know how to respond to this."

"Be happy. You just had him fuck you in the mouth, then he masturbated you, and now he's going to clean up your mess he made." Meo giggled again.

"Yeah, it was really hot. This deserves a double nice." Meo connected his palms together, his fingers perpendicular to each other. He slid his right palm across from the bottom of his left palm to the top twice, signing **nice** twice.

Perry entered the room with paper towels and a bottle of carpet cleaner as Meo signed **double** **nice**, but, contextually, he thought it meant **clean.**

**You practicing your sign?** Perry asked. Meo was momentarily confused until he realized that to Perry, he signed **clean**.

"I mean do you want me to help you clean up? It's the least I could do after throwing you into that situation." Meo said. Perry responded by handing him a paper towel.

After the two cleaned up the mess, Perry gained Meo's attention again.

**Why didn't you attack me?** Meo didn't know why, but he replied in sign to answer.

"You belong to Phineas and Ferb, right? I love your boys as much as the next person." Really, as much as the next crazy pedophile. "And I wouldn't forgive myself if I ever hurt the boys or anything they love."Despite the fact I just told you that I would fuck your face in front of them. "I have a question: can you eat chocolate?"

"You can't be serious!" Natty sounded excited. She knew what he was going to do.

Perry's response was, again, balling his hand into a fist and nodding it.

"Well lucky for you," Meo reached underneath the boys' dresser to his secret stash, taking out two brownies. "I have a peace offering." He placed one square in his left hand, extending his arm to Perry while he ate the brownie on his right hand. Perry accepted the brownie and ate it. Meo suppressed a large grin from forming as Perry ate the drugged brownie. Meo couldn't help but think of many things that would happen to the platypus.

Half-an-hour of talking passed since the two ate their brownies and Perry was just lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling and Meo sitting right beside him to watch him sign as the two were still communicating.

"How do you feel?" Meo fucked up the family's platypus; of course he'd ask a question like that.

**I feel weird but good. What is this?**

"This is a dream in reality. Whatever you feel manifests in this world. If you feel nervous, angry, anything negative, then the world will become a nightmare. If you feel positive, then the world will show you the beauty many overlook." Like Gaea showing you her invisible fruit. Meo thought.

**What do you mean?**

"It's hard to explain. It's something best understood by experience. You're still in your own world, but everything you see, and feel, are different. Like some freaky parallel universe. You'll understand what I mean when you explore your mind."

**Whoa…** The calm expression on his face was the sure sign of a stoner. **Mind blowing.** Meo giggled.

"I know, right? I'm hungry as heck right now." The two were getting the munchies and they both knew it.

**Same. What do you want?** Did Perry just ask him that?

"Wait… You mean I can have anything…?" Perry nodded before pulling out a laptop from underneath Phineas' bed.

**I can use this laptop to get us any kind of food we want. The agency pays me for my missions and I use the money to get anything I need or want and it comes when I want it too.** Perry opened up the teal laptop. **What do you want?**

"I want a couple of large bags of Doritos. Very large bags."

Perry typed in Meo's request with great speed before he grabbed the brown furred platypus' arm, leading him to the hallway. They only stood in the doorway for a second before the agent snapped his fingers. As if on cue a trap door opened and four large bags of Doritos popped up from it before the door closed again. Meo looked with amazement.

"Holy shitsnacks. Thank you." Meo said with surprised gratitude before the two walked over to the bags, carrying them to the boys' bedroom to eat. Meo opened one of his bags of Doritos and reached inside, taking out a chip that looked really large for his size. "Holy… This thing is huge. I love being a platypus more." Meo took small bites of the cheesy triangle before it completely disappeared into his stomach.

**Why are you a platypus anyway?**

"Many very odd reasons. One of them was because I love being small. Small enough to enjoy huge chips of Doritos!" Meo practically wooed as he reached in for another chip. "Hey, can we listen to some music from your laptop?" Perry nodded before taking his laptop out again. "Look up Song of the Caged Bird by Lindsey Sterling. It's a really good song." Perry typed up Meo's request on the laptop before the music started playing. The sound of the soft violin brought massaged them as waves of notes swept through their bodies. The two were on their backs, eating their Doritos slowly as they were riding on an imaginary stream.

The tempo increased, the middle of the song sounded a tad more intense. Meo smiled at the lovely melody, letting the sound caress his ears and stroke his brain. Perry, however, was caught by surprise at the sudden change and almost jumped. At the same time, his mind helped put him at ease as he imagined himself sliding down a soft waterfall.

Perry chattered to gain Meo's attention. Meo sat up and looked at the teal mammal before he signed. **What is this holy melody?** Meo could swear, Perry was screaming that question. Meo giggled, slightly amused at his sensitive reaction to the music before he took a small bite of the chip.

"I'm glad you enjoy this," Meo said. "I remembered the first time I heard this. If music had a colour, this song would be a glowing vermillion."

**Vermillion?**

"That's what I think, anyway."

**Why vermillion?**

"When I hear this song, I think of a gorgeous sunrise. It brings me at peace."

**I like it.**

"I know you do. Everyone does." Meo's mind instantly went to the fight they had. "I'm sorry for provoking you earlier. I was in the heat of the moment."

Perry spread his fingers outward before tapping himself in the chest with his thumb, signing **fine**, but telling him that he was forgiven. **Did you really mean that?**

"Mean what?"

**That I was big.** With sign language he was more descriptive. He pointed to his own sheath to say, "I."

"Of course I mean that. Why would you-" A thought hit Meo. "This couldn't be because of Doofenshmirtz, is it?" Perry nodded. Meo knew that Perry and Doofenshmirtz's height ratio made Perry's tool seem a little small for the doctor and the doctor's tool a little big. He could picture how hard it was for Perry to find Doofenshmirtz's prostate with his member and please his lover. With a huge dick like that, both of Perry's hands almost wouldn't be enough to please him.

**How do you know about everything here?**

"The things you people do. They're so big and obvious I'm surprised others don't see. I see lazers fire and I end up running at the source. I see something very big sticking out from the ground to the skies and I watch what happens. I see what you do and I could sense a connection between you two." Like Phineas and Ferb. Meo thought that it was better if Perry didn't know about his partnership with Natty. Not now, anyway. "I bet you a million bucks that you are bigger than me." Perry looked at Meo with shocked eyes before the room became completely silent. The song was over.

**Can I see?** Perry was a little curious. He didn't get a good look at Meo's manhood when he was thanking him. He only felt it press against his back when Meo grabbed him from behind.

"Why not," Meo thought that it would be a little fun. He'd never compare members with anyone else before.

Now how to get the two aroused? Meo thought of many different ways. He could grope the other platypus. He could bury his face in his cute, fuzzy orbs. He could breathe into his sheath. He could- Oh… Meo's thoughts helped push his member out of his sheath, feeling it erect slowly. He looked at himself and then at Perry who watched with curious eyes. Meo could see Perry's sheath reacting as the tip of his member poked out. Meo reached over and looked up, silently asking Perry if he could touch. Perry nodded, giving him permission to do whatever before fingers lightly stroked the pink, helping his new friend harden faster. It felt good, but not enough for the platypus to moan.

It was clear that Meo loved this. His examining hands touched the hardening member to the soft, fuzzy cyan orbs underneath. Just touching him made the brown platypus' body flare up, his own member erecting more quickly. Meo grinned as he played with Perry. He stopped touching him with his hands and spread the agent's legs open, burying his face into his orbs and inhaling the scent of his musk from balls, to the base of the shaft, to the tip.

Perry whimpered in mortified pleasure. The agent was clearly not trained to mask his emotions in sexual encounters, clearly embarrassed about the other platypus smelling his private area. Meo was so aroused at his own actions that his member was leaking like a broken faucet, cascading down from the tip to the underside of his shaft.

That did it. Perry swore he couldn't get harder than that. He chattered to tell Meo he was fully hard before the brown furred platypus pulled his head away. Perry and Meo sat up, arranging their bodies so their members could press together. Before they did press themselves for comparison, Meo noticed that his member was leaking.

"Oh," Meo felt a little embarrassed about his sensitive reaction. "I'm sorry, I hope this isn't weird." Perry thought it was fine as long as he was erect for the two to compare. Meo scooped up the bead of pre with his index finger before licking it off. Perry didn't find that weird, he knew Meo was just cleaning himself off. Or he just liked to taste himself like he did before his relationship with Doofenshmirtz.

The two scooted closer to each other, spreading their legs so they could comfortably compare. Their bits touched and Perry grabbed the members, pressing them against each other. Perry was clearly the bigger of the two. His member was a human penis' head taller and a tad bit wider than Meo's member.

"See? You're big." Meo was blushing. Their members were touching. And both were leaking in arousal. "Very big…" Meo sounded seduced. He was mesmerized by the feeling and the sight of his own member compared to the other's member. He shook his head when he realized his trance-like state. "I'm so sorry. I know it's rude to- Whoa!" It seemed that despite the fact they did it an hour ago, Perry still has some fire in him as he stroked both dicks together. "Perry…" Perry made small chatters of pleasure as his hand moved up and down. "Ah!" Meo screamed as Perry pressed his hand against the tip of his member, smearing pre come in his hand to lubricate his strokes.

Meo then had a thought. "Perry…" He moaned. "How would… you… Ah… like… to take me?" Meo he knew that Perry would want to mate with someone his size and they were both equally needy.

Perry stopped his stroking. He was considering it.

"If we do, could you get some lubricant, please?" With sticky fingers, Perry typed up the order on the laptop before the floor shifted, spitting up the bottle of lube. Perry walked up to the brown furred platypus that was in the supine position. "Please start with fingers." Meo didn't want to be torn up. He didn't want to be penetrated without being loosen up yet. Perry nodded in understanding, sporting a lustful grin as he opened the bottle. He lifted Meo up by the tail, spreading his legs before pouring some of the contents onto his entrance. Meo moaned in bliss at the cold feeling that pooled in his back end.

Perry closed the bottle and set it down on the floor with one hand, still using the other hand to hold Meo up. Meo blushed slightly and almost squeaked as he felt one of Perry's fingers slowly insert itself into his anus.

"Ah!" Compared to his past experiences with his own fingers, this felt incredibly weird. Instead of his own fingers exploring himself, something more foreign was searching around inside him. His walls and his sphincter could feel the finger move around inside him. Meo tried to relax, but his muscles couldn't help but tense up. He was only thankful that Perry didn't have nails that could scratch his inner walls.

Meo gasped loudly in surprise as he felt the finger hit the target. "There!" The desperation was clear in his voice. He wanted to be pushed there again. "Right there!" Perry knew what Meo was talking about the moment he touched the wrinkly gland. He remembered touching it once before when Doofenshmirtz requested the platypus to fist him, shoving his whole arm inside the human's anal cavity. He remembered hearing the man scream in ecstasy as his knuckles touched the gland.

Meo squirmed as he felt the finger inside him wriggle, tickling his prostate and crashing against the walls. "Ah… Ah…! Ah…!" Meo could feel Perry's middle finger enter him. The two fingers were now thrusting in and out of him. "Oh… Ah… Ah…" Every thrust hit the target, turning Meo into putty under his hands.

The same was done with a third finger minutes after before the real thing. Perry spread Meo's legs with both hands before positioning his member to his entrance. Meo almost gasped as he felt the warm, hard tip poke against his lubricated hole. In response, Meo wriggled his hips, trying to get Perry inside of him. Perry understood this, slowly inserting himself into Meo.

Meo groaned as he felt the phallus enter him. It felt weird, but it didn't hurt much. Meo's ass took inch by inch of the platypus' warm length until Perry hilted him.

"Stop please," Meo said. "Let me get used to it first." His ass couldn't stop reflexively squeezing Perry. Meo tried to relax, but it was a little hard.

Minutes passed before Meo was able to calm himself down. "Alright. Start." Perry obeyed, pulling himself out as slowly as he entered him until only a little bit of himself was inside before pushing back in. Meo gasped as he felt Perry move above him, feeling his long thick shaft enter and exit him in a slow pace. His sphincter could feel Perry's member move in before feeling the tip press against his walls. He could feel Perry's body press against his and his balls slap against his tail. Meo whimpered and Perry moaned as he felt Meo constrict his member, trying to hold on in a death grip before it slid in and out. "F-faster." Meo panted.

This was the cue Perry was looking for, the words he needed to hear before he sped up, increasing the speed and intensity of his thrusts, pushing himself inside harder.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." It felt like Perry's body was pushing Meo backwards on the floor. Meo could feel Perry adjusting his hips. He didn't know why he was doing this. Perry was trying to remember where the brown platypus' sweet spot is as forced his member inside at different angles. "Nya!" Oh dear, that sounded embarrassing. Perry assumed that the odd sound of pleasure Meo made meant that he found the spot and pushed the button again and again and again. Meo felt so pleased that he swore as the two moaned, hearts were flying over his head.

More time has passed. With each thrust from Perry, Meo's appetite for lust and pleasure grew. Perry simply fucking him wasn't enough as Meo's hand grabbed his own throbbing, leaking length, stroking furiously. Perry swatted Meo's hand away, replacing it with his own.

Meo almost screamed as Perry both fucked and masturbated him. His body tried to relax, but the pleasure coming from both ends made his body tense up in pleasure. Meo arched his back and almost humped against Perry's hand as he stroked faster and faster, feeling his inevitable orgasm rise. The more intense it got, the louder Meo's moans were.

"So… Close…" Meo whimpered. He screamed in pleasure as his body felt release for the second time today, his muscles tensed up as he came. Since he came an hour before, the come only pooled at the tip, leaking down the shaft and on Perry's hand. Perry's thrusting intensified as Meo's hole refused to relax in orgasm, squeezing the teal mammal's length before Perry finally came as well, releasing his seed in Meo's bowls. Before Meo knew what was going on as his orgasm subsided, Perry fell on the brown furred platypus with fatigue. Meo remembered reading homo erotica where the males could feel the come in their holes. He didn't feel anything. He felt slightly gypped, but he learned something from it, simultaneously.

Meo then felt something unpleasant as Perry pulled his member outside his hole.

"Perry! Perry!" It was clear that Meo was panicking. "Paper towel please. Quickly!" Meo could feel Perry's seed leaking out of him. It was a weird feeling that I will not describe. Perry noticed this, darting to the roll of paper towels. The two of them were thankful that they were nearby as Perry ripped up a square, dabbing the white liquid from Meo's entrance. "Thank you." Meo felt a little nervous and mortified as he forced more seed from his hole to be collected before they were thrown in the trash can.

The two finished their bags of Doritos before they them away, disposing the evidence of what happened in Phineas and Ferb's room before they took a nap on the floor, feeling very fatigued.

"Meo. Meo!" Meo could hear Natty speak into his ear before he groaned, waking up. Hours have passed and the family was just arriving home. Meo could hear the door downstairs open and close before hearing Phineas' cheerful voice talking about how much fun he had with enthusiasm.

Either he was still high or Phineas sounded cuter than usual. How he wanted to run down those stairs and hug the boys, but he knew it'd be really weird.

He looked down at Perry to see if he was still sleeping. The teal mammal had a smile on his face as his form expanded and deflated with each soft breath he took. It was an adorable sight. He looked pretty content as he slept.

Meo watched the door to the bedroom open and saw the boys walk in. At that moment Meo decided to be cute and mindless, circling the teal mammal mindlessly before curling up into a ball beside Perry.

"Aw…" Phineas' voice sounded like his heart melted at the adorable scene. Meo tried not to smile at the voice. He could feel arms wrap around him, picking him up from the carpeted floor before he felt the soft bed under his feet as one of the boys, he didn't know who, gently set him on a bed. "What's this?" Just by hearing Phineas' voice, he knew he was on the red-headed boy's bed. "Brownies!" Meo couldn't help but smile. Not just because of the excited voice, but because of the discovery of the pot brownies. One could only hope that when they eat the brownies, they'd do what Meo and Perry did.

Time has passed since they ate the brownies. It was weird how they stayed in the room the whole time. Everyone knows that the two can't sit still. Meo opened his eyes occasionally to watch the boys and to see how they would react to the brownies. They sat still on their beds, but at the same time…

"They're so much to do, right Ferb? Don't you just wish that we could just do everything in one day? How cool would that be?" Phineas, and maybe Ferb, are really motivated to complete more projects in one day. Phineas talked and Ferb listened. "I know, right?" It was unique how Phineas could read the silent, emotionless Ferb. Like the asexual photographers in Death to the Supermodels. "Don't you ever think that when we're awake, we might be dreaming?" Meo thanked the stars he wasn't the only one. Then again, they're high. Of course he'd be thinking about that. Meo felt the boy's hand pet the fur on his back gently, yet firmly. He purred and smiled like a cat. "Speaking of dreams…" This was the moment. "I've been having weird dreams lately."

"Weird dreams?" Ferb showed enough interest to speak. The almost implausible events that began to unfold in the room really made the platypus that pretended to sleep smile. "What do you mean?"

"You were doing weird things to my downstairs."

Silence filled the room at that moment. The silence had an aura Meo couldn't read. Out of pure innocence, Phineas didn't hesitate to speak his mind.

"Ferb…?" Ferb's constant expression was unreadable to his step-brother. This was something completely new.

Meo felt the bedsprings move and heard Phineas gasp. Meo couldn't help but open his eyes to see Ferb sitting on the bed in front of Phineas who's head rested against the headboard.

"Phineas. How did it feel?" Meo noticed their expressions. Ferb looked a little lustful. It was weird since he's ten. Phineas looked… Afraid? Nervous? It was almost unreadable.

"I… I don't know." Phineas really sounded nervous.

"Are you all right?"

"I feel something weird. Right here." Phineas' hand touched the spot on his chest where his heart is. "I've never felt this before."

"I'm feeling it, too. It's nothing to be afraid of." Meo watched as Ferb's hand touched Phineas' on his chest.

"What is this feeling? It's weird, but I like it."

"It's love. It's a wonderful feeling towards that special someone you want to spend the rest of your life with." The way Ferb explained love was beautiful with his accent. "We are like halves of seashells. We only connect to one other half. The heart helps you find your other half." Phineas' face was as red as his hair. He now understood the attraction he had with Ferb.

"Ferb… I really want to spend the rest of my life with you." They're too young to experience love. Meo knew this, but Phineas was really sincere to his words. Ferb proved to be the boy of action as his hand slid from Phineas' to his chest. The effects of the brownies helped their sensitivity as Phineas' skin tingled delightfully from the contact underneath his stripped shirt. The boy gasped quietly in pleasure as the hand stroked his chest and stomach before it reached to the hem of his shirt. Ferb's fingers dug underneath the cloth, getting a grip on the shirt before he slowly pulled it off of the red-headed step-brother. Phineas raised his arms up, helping Ferb remove his own shirt with ease.

No words needed to be said. Their connection was in a whole new level as Meo watched Ferb planted his lips on his innocent step-brother, kissing him softly. Phineas released a muffled moan at the pleasurable, yet foreign contact on his lips. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to adjust his sensitive body to the contact, releasing quiet moans in the process. Ferb licked Phineas' lips, asking for entry. Phineas tensed up his lips, unsure of what to do, but he knew Ferb was asking him to trust him silently.

Phineas only felt the tongue circle his lips for a few seconds before he relaxed himself, feeling Ferb's tongue enter his mouth. Phineas gasped again, but a little louder at the incredible feeling of Ferb inside his mouth. He was in slight shock, almost unable to register the thought of his brother's tongue inside him, thrashing around for a few seconds. Phineas felt good and he wanted to return the favour. He kissed back, hoping Ferb felt as good as he did. A deep moan was satisfactory.

Ferb's hand stroked the boy's creamy skin softly, his fingers danced on his stomach, walking upwards to his chest before they touched one of his nipples. As all of this happened, Meo watched. He felt like a creep, but he saw what could either be a work of art, or an angel's wings being pleasurably ripped off. He also had to wonder how Ferb knew what he was doing. Sure, the British boy proved to be a boy of many facts, but this… How long did he feel this way towards the boy? He knew the dreams pushed them together, but Meo's intuition told him that he helped blossom an attraction, hidden long ago. Not created one.

Phineas moaned as he felt Ferb's thumb and finger squeezed his nipple, twisting it softly in his hand. Ferb then broke from their kiss to take off his shirt, discarding it on the floor near Phineas' shirt. Both were now shirtless, except Ferb's pants covered his stomach. Ferb took a good, long look at Phineas' bare torso and his seductive expression asked Phineas to look at his body as well.

"How did it feel?" Ferb repeated his question before his hand snaked to the spot between Phineas' legs, stroking his clothed bits. As Phineas moaned, Meo watched with wide eyes. Meo didn't know why he was surprised, he practically caused it. Phineas spread his legs open to grant Ferb more access to his parts, his body practically begging for more as Phineas felt his penis erecting from the contact. Ferb felt the arousal poking at his hand as well. His body was just as aroused as Phineas as a tent grew in his purple pants.

"F-Ferb?" Ferb looked at Phineas and made a small sound, asking him what he wanted to say. "Is this a dream?" As Ferb continued to stroke Phineas' groin, he leaned into the cute boy's ears to whisper.

"Only if you want it to be."

"Ooh…" Phineas moaned again as Ferb sucked his earlobe.

"Please be quiet. No one can know about this." Phineas nodded before Ferb went back to sucking his earlobe, playing with it with his tongue. Phineas moaned of course, but as quietly as he could.

Phineas felt trapped in pleasure and he enjoyed every minute, hoping Ferb's stroking and sucking would never end. He didn't know this, but his love for Ferb made the physical pleasure grow strong and brought meaning. Ferb knew this, and he was happy to be doing this to the love of his life. Phineas understood his feelings, his closeness to Ferb at that moment as his shirtless body was caressed and pleased by his step-brother. Meo, of course, found this erotically confusing. Despite the erection he's hiding underneath him, pressed against Phineas' bed, he couldn't help but try to search for the logic of what he's caused. Two prepubescent boys, possibly in their latency stage, according to Sigmund Freud, are doing foreplay in front of his eyes. He shut off the questions for the sake of enjoying the show in front of him. He was not going to let his questions ruin this.

Seconds that felt like minutes or hours passed before Ferb pulled away, stopping his strokes and sucks that pleased Phineas. Phineas looked at him, almost with disappointment before Ferb pointed to his arousal to gain attention to it. He wanted to know if what Phineas felt was spiritual or physical as well as spiritual. Phineas stared at the clothed erection with mesmerized eyes, his hands reached out to touch the bulge before he made contact.

"Ah…" Ferb moaned as he felt the hand through the cloth grope and squeeze his concealed shaft, almost shivering in pleasure. He didn't intend for this to happen, but he might as well enjoy it. "You wanna see it?" Phineas stopped in shock and looked up at Ferb's face and into his eyes that stared back. He never saw his step brother naked before and had a familiar, yet unknown desire, to see the secret Ferb kept under his pants. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." An innocent phrase that sounded the exact opposite.

Phineas' heart was racing. A chance to see something he never saw in exchange of removing all of his clothes. Phineas was okay with this. The two shared everything together like the other was a living journal or a dairy. No verbal secret was kept between the two, and now they were going to reveal their physical secret. It was almost exciting between the two and the spectator.

Meo almost died in ecstasy as Phineas grabbed his pants. Before he could pull them down, Ferb stopped him by placing his hand on the tip of his erection, making Phineas spasm slightly in pleasure and moan slightly.

"Slowly, please." Ferb said to Phineas. Phineas nodded, obeying the green-haired boy's command. As Ferb removed his hand from erection, Phineas pulled the pants and underwear off slowly in Ferb's request. Ferb watched with interest as Phineas first revealed the top half of his pelvis before revealing his red erection, throbbing in need. Ferb almost licked his lips and Meo thrust his pelvis against the sheets as he stared at the erection that looked really big in his eyes.

The pants finally passed his knees and ankles before he was completely nude in front of the two males. Ferb gently grabbed the slacks from Phineas before he threw them off the bed. Ferb, being true to his word, undid the belt on his pants before they fell off, instantly revealing the lower half of his body. Like the other garments, Ferb threw his large pants and underwear off the bed. Both were as naked as the day they were born.

Phineas moaned as Ferb's hand gripped his shaft, stroking the boy's member. His body felt a pleasure almost unbelievable and indescribable. Almost like pleasurable electricity surged through his body. He wanted Ferb to feel the same thing he did, grabbing his shaft and stroking it like he was doing to him. Both moaned in pleasure. Phineas moaned and whimpered with a high pitch and Ferb moaned with a low pitch as the two masturbated each other. Phineas almost gasped as he saw clear liquid coming out of their member, coating their shafts with pre come. He noticed Ferb was ignoring it, so Phineas ignored it as well.

The clear, sticky substance smeared all over their hands, lubricating their strokes. As Ferb increased his grip, Phineas did too, mimicking his step-brother. He seemed to know more about this than he did.

"Ferb… Oh my, this feels amazing." Phineas felt that he had to complement this as he moaned his step-brother's name. "It's just like that dream." Ferb said nothing as the two continued to stroke. The two looked at each other's faces and groin to see what they were doing.

Minutes of this passed before Phineas felt something rise inside of him.

"Ferb…?" He said to gain his step-brother's attention. "I'm feeling a little weird." Ferb knew what was coming. Knowing that Phineas was close to his first orgasm encouraged him to increase his stroking speed. The submissive, passive red-headed boy panted as his stroking hand matched Ferb's stroking speed. Phineas was about to blow like a volcano, reaching his peak.

Phineas then bit his lip, remembering Ferb's orders to keep quiet before he finally came, shooting his seed all over his abdomen and torso. Phineas was confused about what was happening and looked down at his penis to see it shooting something white and sticky in large bursts all over his body.

"Phineas." Ferb panted and moaned as he watched his step-brother come all over himself. It aroused him up to the point where he was pushed over the edge, mixing his seed with Phineas' as he came all over the red headed boy.

Both bodies flared up in pleasure as they came, their bodies almost thrashed to get accustomed to the pleasure before their orgasm finally tapered with the last of the semen cascading down their shafts and onto the other's hand. Ferb and Phineas' muscles relaxed as Ferb flopped down beside Phineas on his stomach. The two looked into each other's eyes before Ferb licked Phineas' seed off of his hand. Phineas watched, not disgusted, but curious as he brought his own hand up, licking Ferb's seed. Phineas made a really odd face that made Ferb giggle.

"It's a little weird." Phineas commented.

"You'll get used to it." Meo thought it was weird, hearing that from a boy who, might possibly, never masturbated before. "I love you, Phineas."

"I love you too, Ferb." Both boys smiled with content before they closed their eyes slowly, sleeping naked on their bed. Meo only hoped that no one walked in to see this.

When he was sure both boys were asleep, and Perry still sleeping, he took the cameras, putting them in his hair and the bags of brownies from the hiding place before he threw them out the window, jumping out with them. It was amazing with how long Perry slept.

Meo was in the backyard. Now how to sneak out with pot brownies and an erection? He practically dashed through the backyard, climbing over the wooden fence and into the deserted streets of suburbia, thank the heavens.

"Natty," Meo said. "I did it!" He exclaimed in a whisper.

"I saw. It looked like you were enjoying it, too." The two giggled at that.

"I'll meet you by the entrance of D.E.I. See you soon."

Meo walked over to Doofenshmirtz building where he saw Natty casually standing in front of the doorway. Natty saw the platypus and bent down to scoop him up.

"That was a fun mission." Meo said. "We're like cupid except we smoke pot and have men fuck for our own amusement." Natty laughed.

"I'm glad you had fun."

"How was Doofenshmirtz?"

"He's **really** big down there." Meo laughed.

"Of course. Big fingers, big feet, big nose, would all of that really come with a small dick?"

"I had fun molesting him in his sleep."

"Perfect! What should we do now?"

"Wanna see if D2 and PB are together?" Meo nodded with interest.

"Double nice."


End file.
